That Chocolate Milkshake Girl
by EndlesslyFighting
Summary: Vanilla Milkshakes were his thing. Chocolate Milkshakes were her thing. "I thought we agreed vanilla will always be superior." "In your dreams Ao-kun."
1. Chapter 1

_That Chocolate Milkshake Girl_

* * *

Hello readers,

This is my first Kurko no Basuket fanfiction, so I do hope you enjoy my story. First off, I'd like to address the fact that I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuket in anyway. I do stake claim to my OC in this story.

_'Italics' = Thought_

**_Bold = English meaning or speach_**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter I:

旭日

* * *

_As the pendulum swings slowly. _

_No one dares to stop its course. _

_For, if it was to lack, to slow and halt. _

_The world would be shocked into a brief period of rude awakening. _

_Something unexplained would occur; somehow defying the natural boundaries of fate. _

_When the pendulum stopped._

_ A single drop was left. _

_To create a storm of the ages._

* * *

The sky was crying.

It often did that though.

Even when the sun smiled; when her gracious shine piercing the clouds, the rain never stopped in his mind. How on earth was it supposed to go away? The rain would continue to fall, flooding his passive face with the look of uninterested stoicalness. He never let that ever present fear touch the near surface of his pale skin. If it were to appear, it would corrupt the thin balance in his mind, tilting the scale that decided right and wrong.

His sun was shadowed out by the clouds. The clouds he had made, and ever since, he refused to let anything cause him to show extreme emotion. Whether it be anger, sorrow, happiness, or passion, it never bubbled onto his handsome, stoic features. His aquamarine orbs resembled that of the rain in his heart. The rain that splattered onto the ground. The rain that cause the floods of uneasiness to resurface continuously.

If only his sun would smile again. If only the unique irises of his lovely Cosmos would resurface so he could gaze into those miracles of the divine. If only those lovely, absolutely unique ruby eyes, would flutter open for him to see.

If she were to awaken, and should he by her side, the rain would halt. Yet, when her ruby gems would meet his sapphire orbs, she would frown. He knew, she would know as well. She would see everything without even having to blink. She would see his pain. His sorrow. His agony. Yet, she would also see that small sliver of happiness. Then, she would smile and acclaim,

"Ao-kun, are you still my best friend?"

Likewise, he would reply, just like countless time before,

"Aka-chan, what kind of question is that?"

* * *

That day never came.

The rain hasn't halted.

Nor, will it until the sunshine has returned, and soaked up the pain and sorrow the tears inside hold. He wasn't allow to speak to her in the hospital any more. She was in a coma, so how could he talk to her, some might ask. That didn't matter. Not a single variable mattered. It didn't matter that she was in America. It didn't matter if she could have been dead already. Yet, it matter whenever the people caring for her found his ways strange. When ever he as asked to talk to her, they'd 'tsk' over the phone as if he were crazy, merely replying, "Young man, the likely hood of her waking up is slim. Even slimmer if you continue to disrupt the process. Please, keep your distance, we will contact you as soon as we know if our treatment is enough to save the poor girl." He had stopped calling. He hadn't been for half a year now. Sadly, it seemed as if she wouldn't ever wake up. Yet, when ever someone would call, that spark of hope would ignite in his chest.

'Could it be?'

It never was.

Even as he walked to Seirin High, and the small cell phone in his pocket rang, he didn't expect it to be in anyway related to the beautiful crimson haired girl.

That spark was still there.

It wasn't ever going to leave.

As the door to the basketball gym opened, and a voice through the phone spoke softly, he was still disappointed. He hadn't replied to the voice, just nodding. The small chattering sounds that came from the phone seemed to have a slightly questioning tone. He understood perfectly. He flipped it phone closed abruptly.

"Where's Kuroko-kun!"

"Ano, I'm right here Riko-san."

All he could do was hope.

Then again that was all he did anyway.

Never would he stop hoping for her safe awakening.

"KYAAAAAAA! Honestly, stop that Kuroko-kun!"

After all, what kind of philosopher lacked his muse?

"Sumimasen..."

* * *

"They'll be mad at me..."

A sly chuckle escaped the pink lips of a fiery haired woman as she boarded a plan headed for Tokyo, Japan. Her ruby eyes drifted slightly to the left, watching as the large city lights of Sacramento disappeared from view. She smiled lightly as her differing eyes darted to the ceiling. Her breath was easy, smooth to say the least. Her flowing red hair fell over her shoulders, it's softness apparent even by sight. She plopped on her ear phones. As she scrolled down her playlist the absolutely perfect song graced her sight and she hastily smashed her finger onto it. Before the music even began, her started humming the melody. Even after all that time in the hospital, she hadn't forgotten a single word.

" -Nanpeeji mo tsuiyashite

Tsudzurareta bokura no kibun

Doushite ka ichigyou no kuuhaku wo umerarenai"

**[ Our feelings have been written down over countless pages,**

** But for some reason, I just can't fill in this one line of blank space.]**

Her eyes glazed over as her head fell back.

She was so tired.

All she wanted to do was fall in Ao-kun's arms, and drift into an endless sleep. Safe in her best friend's arms. Forever. She couldn't express all of the wonderful presence in her chest when he was around.

She had tried to once, but she couldn't utter a word.

" Oshibana no shiori hasande

Kimi to korogasu tsukaisute no jitensha

Wasurekake no renga wo tsumiagete wa kuzushita"

** [ I put in a pressed flower as a bookmark and roll along with you on the bike we found thrown away.**

** We piled up the bricks we've forgotten and then tore them back down.] **

It was hard to even but into words.

All the trust that they had, was stronger than anything. Honestly, was it though? Perhaps if she slept, these odd thoughts would drift away. Maybe she'd dream about the good old days.

"Ikooru e to hikizurarete iku

kowai kurai ni aoi sora wo

Asobitsukareta bokura wa kitto

omoidasu koto mo nai"

**[ We're being pulled to the same level, to be equals. **

**All tired out from having fun.**

** I'm sure that we won't remember the frighteningly blue sky.] **

His eyes were truly that frightening blue. Without emotion, they would pierce through her, even though her gaze could easily return that stern look. Though, he could be the oddest of men sometimes. She wasn't sure if she could remember what they look like.

"Sou yatte ima wa boku no hou e

oshitsukeru hizashi no taba

Mada futari wa sugu soko ni iru no ni

"douka mata aemasu you ni" nante

Douka shiteru mitai"

**[ In that way, a bundle of sunlight now pushes in my direction.**

**The two of you are still right there, but I find myself praying that we can meet again.**

**There must be something wrong with me.]**

They would meet again. She'd make it happen. She was making happen.

'_Don't you worry, if I can't make it happen, I'll be dead. Honestly, I'm sure I'm crazy.' _

She laughed openly as her light chuckling filled the air. They would defiantly meet again.

"Ichipeeji mekuru tenohira

kuchibiru de musunda misanga

Nee kyou mo kawaranai kyou de

ame fureba denwa mo dekiru yo

Sou yatte ima wa kimi no hou e

(itsu no ma ni ka kireta misanga)

Oshitsukeru boku no yasashisa wo

(demo nazeka ienai mama da yo)

Hontou douka shiteru mitai"

**[ My hand that turns to the next page, and the misanga I fastened with my lips...**

** Hey, today is today, and that won't change; if it rains, we can still talk on the phone. **

**In that way, I now push **

**(Before I knew it, the misanga came off) **

**My kindness in your direction.**

** (But for some reason, I can't say it.) **

**There really must be something wrong with me.]**

_ 'Did yours fall off too? Cause mine did as soon as I boarded the plane. Hey, Ao-kun, even if it really does rain, I'll defiantly call. And you'll probably faint. So, it's better if I get there now, hai?'_

" Doreka hitotsu wo erabeba

oto wo tatete kowareru

Sore ga ai da nante

odokete kimi wa waratteta"

**[ If you choose any one, it will break with a sound - **

**That is what love is, I joked, and you laughed.] **

She closed her eyes, a faint smil on her lips.

_'Was it true? If so, what is this feeling I have of missing you so much? Goodness, am I turning soft?_'

She sighed, but that faint smile remained.

" Ma ni atte yokatta

machi wa shiranai furi wo kimete nemutta

Wasurekake no renga wo

tsumiageta basho ni yukou"

**[ Good thing, I made it on time. **

**Deciding to pretend not to know, the city went to sleep. **

**Let's go to the place where we piled the bricks we've forgotten.] **

She slipped slightly, her eyes snapping open. Not yet, she couldn't fall asleep just yet.

'_ Do you even remember that place, Tetsuya?' _

Her ruby orbs stared at the ceiling, aware of all her maybe misguided thoughts. But they were hers. No anyone else's.

" Umi wo miwatasu saka wo

kakenobotte kowai kurai ni aoi sora to

Migite ni saidaa

hidarite wa zutto kimi wo sagashite"

**[ Running up the hill that looks out over the sea, under the frighteningly blue sky, **

**My right hand holds a soda, and my left hand is always searching for you.]**

_ 'I haven't paused for a moment. When we used to play basketball, you'd stare at me with those mesmerizing blue eyes. Then I'd just drag you away again, with you always having a vanilla shake in hand when you were a child.'_

" Sou yatte fusaida ryou no te de dakishimete iru haru no kaze

Mada jikan wa bokura no mono de "itsuka, wasurete shimau kyou da ne" nante

Iwanai de hoshii yo"

**[ In that way, with my two occupied arms, I embrace the spring wind.**

** Time is still ours to spend, so I'd love it if you wouldn't say "That we'll forget this day someday." ] **

'_That's what you always said. Would you say it now?'_

" Sou yatte "Ima" wa boku no hou e toitsumeru koto mo nakute

Mada futari wa sugu soko ni iru darou

"Sou da, kuuhaku wo umeru kotoba wa"

Iya, mada iwanai de okou"

**[ In that way, the present comes toward me without asking me any questions. **

**I suppose the two of you are still right there. **

**"Oh, right, the words to fill in the blank are-" **

**No, I won't say it just yet.]**

_'Honestly, when will we just see each other again?'_

" Ichipeeji makuru tenohira

kuchibiru de hodoita misanga

Shihatsu densha mabara na shiawase nee,

kyou mo kawaranai kyou da"

**[ My hand that turns to the next page, and the misanga I untied with my lips... **

**The first train of the day, and a sparse bit of happiness... **

**Hey, today is today, and that won't change.] **

" Hontou douka shiteru mitai"

**[ There really must be something wrong with me.]**

_ ' I know... But sleep is too tempting. Until then, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun' _

Her head fell back, the peaceful look on her face undisturbed by the other passengers. No one would have the heart to wake her up. The look on her face looked too peaceful to do that. She seemed to be having a wonderful dream.

* * *

_I promised, I'll be there for you._

* * *

_"Ao-kun?" _

_"Hai, Aka-chan?" _

_"You're still my best friend forever right?" A small, pale hand clutched onto an equally small, pale hand. Aquamarine eyes widened with disbelief at the small, fairly innocent question. The boy, tighten his grip on fragile hand in his, looking into her eyes with the sincerest of looks he could muster. _

_"Aka-chan, what kind of question is that?" _

_The girl remained silent as she squeezed back softly as a response. Her sad ruby eyes looked away, insecurity plaguing her features. She brushed her short hair past her ear, shadowing her face for a moment. _

_"Ao-kun, when I'm with you, people stare, and they whisper horribly things. Like, 'Why is the Akashi offspring walking with a nobody such as that? ' Or, ' I'm sure that girl is alone, talking to herself. There's no one around her to talk to.' Ao-kun! No one sees you, and- and it's all because of me!" _

_Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes as the warm hand she was clutching onto tightened._

_ "Oh, Aka-chan, please don't cry, you know I hate it when you of all people cry..." The blunette smiled convincingly before starting his next sentence._

_ "Beside, as long as you can see me, and are my friend, I don't care if other people see me or not. I know you'll never stray too far. It's all because you're way to stubborn to."_

_ "Ao-kun, you put too much faith in me."_

_ "Maybe, but you're a good bet." _

_The red head besides the sky eyed boy pulled out a journal, tapping her pencil against it slowly. Her face was scrunched up ferociously as she started to jot down a couple of words. She put it in front of her companion's face smiling brightly._

_ It read:_

_ ' 晴天の霹靂 ' _

_Then quickly scribbled under it:_

_ ' 雲散霧消 ' _

_"What do you think, doesn't it perfectly describe you and your antics, Ao-kun?"_

* * *

"Passengers, please step off the plane and into the terminal to gather your luggage at item collection."

"How long have I been asleep!?"

* * *

Notes:

These are terms that may be unknown by readers as they continue with my story:

The title of my story is "Kuroko Tetsuya to Akashi Shizuka", or in English, Tetsuya Kuroko and Shizuka Akashi.

The title of this chapter is "Rising Sun". Pardon the use of kanji in this story, but I find it more eventful to use such terms in my story.

Sumimasen [ すみません ] : Is the equivalent to 'I am sorry' or 'Excuse me' in modern English. Is another way of saying, Gomen-nasi, or Sumimasen-deshita. The song in this story is by Galileo Galilei, and I own no claim to it.

The songs name is, "Aoi Shiori" if any one would like to listen to it.

晴天の霹靂, means, respectively "A complete surprise," in English. I chose this saying because Tetsuya's explanation of trust, and frankly, his companion was quite stunned by his reply, hence it was, " A complete surprise."

雲散霧消 , means "Disappear without a trace". In case we haven't figured this out, Tetsuya has this nasty habit of disappearing without a trace then reappearing out of nowhere. In this story, he has lack of presence as well, hence making him to seemingly vanish without their knowing. No one can see him as fully as 'Aka-chan' and he never disappears from her sight. More specifically, he can't seem to use his lack of presence or misdirection on her.

Ao-kun basically means, "Blue-kun". The Japanese suffix -kun, is a term used for close male friends, and male children that are smaller than the speaker. I chose this name because of Tetsuya's evidently powder blue head of hair. 'Ao' (青) is the noun for the word blue. Not to be mistaken with the adjective 'Aoi' (青い).

Aka-chan means "Red-chan". The Japanese suffix -chan is a term used for a close friend, male or female, or to imply cuteness. Such adding the suffix on to Tetsuya's name, it would imply extreme closeness to the boy himself.

* * *

Author's Note:

Dear Nakama-san,

Konnichiwa, Nakama-san, I hope sincerely you would by chance review and give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Please, voice your opinion by all means and I am open to all ideas. Since this is my first story I haven't a clue what to do before I begin by stories. If you have questions, I believe I might answer them before the chapter begins. I hope that will do until I am able to function properly with my writing.

Thank you for your time, Shiro-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings once again,**

**I would like to thank Alumi, for her/ his [?] advice. I decided to take her/his [?] advice because, let's face it, no one really wants to read what they don't understand. I thank Alumi for commenting and giving me great reasons why it was way more logical. I thank all for reading this second chapter and hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I am also sorry for the late post!**

** Just to be frank I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

'_Italics_' = Thoughts

**Bold** = English meaning or speech

**Enjoy the the story my fellow readers and writers alike!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Aquarius vs Cancer

* * *

Superstition is common in the everyday human life.

Whether we accept it or not, our choice of clothing is usually what we wear normally.

The same with our everyday lives.

If we choose to do something different, out of routine, and it happens to end up as a failure, we chalk it up to being bad luck.

So, isn't it logical to believe that if we stay on a routinely basis, we shall have good luck, or an ordinary day?

What we do not accept is that even if we try are hardest...

Sometimes Lady Luck shan't be on our side that day.

* * *

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know what basketball high school games are in play today?" The small, but equally questioning voice of a ruby eyed female directed to one random person on the street. The girl seemed to be listening to music at the same time as she spoke, her piercing gaze ultimately forcing an answer out of the poor man. Even as he spoke, he could hear the pounding of heavy metal music radiating from the girl's earphone. He was hesitant to talk at first, he feared she was just messing with him, or she'd take off her earphones at any moment. Those thoughts were erased as soon as the girl's eyes flashed with a quick warning glance.

"A-A game against Seirin High and Shūtoku High. I-I believe that it is about the second quarter. I just came from the stadium, thinking that there was no way Shūtoku would lose. And-"

"That is enough, thank you for your time." The red head gave the man a polite bow, enough to show respect, but not enough to be mistaken as admiration. Stunned, the man return her bow as she walked past him, her posture straight, chin held high, and her pale complexion gleaming in the sunlight. The way her long red hair gleamed in the light was unmistakable by those who knew that persistent shade of blood red. Her eyes flickered as a ray of light made an illusion of brightness.

"What an odd girl... I wonder if she even heard me... I could hear her music from here..."

The girl marched on persistently, her eyes unwavering as the streets of Tokyo widened into the large parking lot leading to the basketball stadium. The girl adjusted her royal blue backpack, sighing at her inability to come prepared in her hast to escape to Tokyo. She had nothing but the clothes on her back, MP3, earphones, and her backpack full of water, dried fruits and vegetables, and a load of American candy...

'_Sushi-kun will thank me _later... If I could just get that childish boy to stop treating me like a kid... '

Another sigh escaped her pink lips,

"Troublesome..."

The red haired beauty took a moment to stop and observe the stadium she would be watching the game in. It was certain at least one of the Generation of Miracle would be at one of the Three Kings of Tokyo, but the question was; which one?

In addition to that question; who was this new team called Seirin?

Were they much of a challenge to any of the Generation of Miracle?

She was low on research information, and this game was instrumental to whip her observation and data collecting skills into shape. No matter what was to happen, she would go to a school that would benefit her skills and strong points. Or just to a school with one of her former team mates. One of them was sure to compliment her skills. Though, it would be slightly hard to try and force herself to go to such measures to be one the same team, she would much rather just go to the school Ao-kun was going to.

'_Sei-nii-san would have a problem with that though.'_

Since her brother had an aptitude in controlling things, he would try to ensure she go to his school, so he could watch over her. Since being stalked by her big brother wasn't on her list to do, she would avoid any contact with her family as long as possible. Being as carefree as the girl usually was, the girl shrugged her shoulders to herself. That was a habit. Talking to herself relieved the pent up stress a human being was bound to accumulate over the years. And she never took the comments about talking to yourself being the first sign if insanity to heart. She was already insane after all! Or, that was what Ao-kun and the others had said about her odd habit... Maybe it just because she had gotten mad that day...

'_Oh, no use thinking about it now.'_

The serene girl walked into the fairly loud stadium, proceeding to walk into the crowd, observing who was playing. To her annoyance, she was simply too short to make any ground through the stadium to get a better seat. The girl growled softly before trying to push her way through, only to find she got flung back from exiting high schoolers, adults, children, and most annoyingly, scores of observing basketball players from other high schools. She growled again, simply crawling through people's legs to make her way to the calmer parts of the arena. As soon as her head popped up, it was a roaring mess, even in near the railing. It was so loud, she could hear it even with her music on! Now that, was an incredible feat. As jerseys disappeared, and faces left unknown for the moment, the red maned female tilted her head slightly, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, the cheers died down, and she could only assume what the speaker said was something along the lines of:

"We will now take a break."

'_Wait a minute...'_

"**Seriously**!"

* * *

The ruby eyes female fell flat on her butt in a now unoccupied seat that was abandoned due to the current score. That didn't change the dark aura just radiating from her with all of her discontent open to the public. She tapped her finger on the floor in a rhythmic beat as a flurry of thoughts raced into her mind. The heavy metal continued to pound in her ears, not that it bothered her a bit. Goodness, was her luck that bad today? Honestly, what would Shintan-kun say in a situation like this? Wait, she knew the answer-

_"Virgos are ranked second to worst in luck today and it can only be avoided by wearing green and having their lucky item- A stuffed penguin- with them all throughout the day. But watch out, today, your least compatible with Cancers, they'll end up making the day worst. Try and keep an eye out for Aquariuses and Leos, they are sure to brighten your day. Oha Asa is always correct. "_

\- Something like that correct? Ah, the hell with horoscopes, she never believed in them anyhow. She slumped in her chair, observing the score displayed on the board.

**Seirin**\- 27

**Shūtoku**\- 45

'_Sheesh, that isn't favorable score at second quarter. No wonder everyone is leaving. Though it was naïve to make such a conclusion, because the game is only over until when the players gave up of course. '_

The red eyed beauty tapped her chin thoughtfully, not responding to the mob of blonde hair just four rows in front of her. She was much too concentrated on thinking of ways both teams got to there current scores.

' _Assuming these two team are not collections of children, the possibility of fouls are unlikely, so the uneven scores are due to three-pointers. Mostly made of two-pointers on the probable side, but three-pointers in the mix. Depending on who is making the three-pointers the percentage of the score conducted of three-pointers and two-pointers would vary. Same goes for both teams. '_

Her soft ruby eyes glimmered with interest as she held her chin in her nimble fingers. There was a small flicker of absolute control in her eyes, as if she could plan the next move of every player if only she got a look at their faces... Something she and her brother had alike, much to her displeasure. As her music pounded on, the sense of slight uneasiness overcame the pale girl as she shivered slightly.

'_Why do I get the feeling I shouldn't be here? Especially that the second half is starting? It feels like déjà-vu... Except worse...'_

That lingering feeling of worry didn't fade a bit.

'_What's going to happen... I wonder...'_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya had that horrible sinking feeling in his stomach.

It wasn't because if the game either... Hopefully.

This wasn't some feeling he got regularly.

No, this was like an extra sense he had for unplanned events. Something unexpected would happen... Whether it be on the court, or off it. Hopefully, it was off the court. He really didn't feel like letting his team down. Especially when everyone was so discouraged by his lack of leverage on the court, and Mirdorima-kun's intimidating three-pointers. Maybe Lady Luck wasn't on his side today?

This game just didn't seem to be going in his favor at all- whether it be with Taoko-san and his hawk eyes observing his every move to making errors that costed points for the team. Yet, it wasn't just the overwhelming fact that he was possibly useless in this major battle, it was the off feeling he got whenever he stepped onto the court and everyone saw him. Not a person on the opposing team asked in confusion where the fifth player was, they just knew he was there. That, was disturbing on so many levels for the azure eyed male.

He wasn't sure if he liked it, but ever since he had joined Seirin, he had become much - **much**\- more visible on the court. People were watching out for him, not distracted by the simply overwhelming power Teiko had possessed, ultimately making his basketball much more useful. But now that he was on a much rather; how should he put it? Honestly, Seirin was nowhere to being weak, but not quite on par to go against all the Generation of Miracle as they were here and now. They weren't as... Overwhelming? Yes, that word would have to subdue his wondering for the past moment at least.

As the only person connected with Midorima-kun in anyway possible, it was mainly his responsibility to devise a solution to the current predicament. Including the problem with Takao and his irritating abilities to keep his eye on the passing specialist, including the problem with his passes being stopped and intercepted. Since he had been watching on the court, he and Kagami-kun had been getting nowhere, true, but given time, Kuroko Tetsuya wasn't perceptive for no good reason. He could ultimately make decisions just of mere observation and logical analysis. It would be best if he was able to observe from the sidelines to make his final battle strategy.

The blunette sat in the locker room with no intention to speak to his team mates. That was illogical at the moment when he should be using his time for strategizing. With a towel shadowing his face, azure eyes were hidden behind eyelids as they twitched ever so slightly. How Momoi-san did it would remain a mystery, but Kuroko knew he was one of the Generation of Miracles that could come close to her data collecting skills. If only he had more resources to work with...

What he had would do. If he could just get the outline before the second half started... That would be tremendous help to his stress levels and team mates confidence levels, which were taken a sound beating, but as predicted from his team, they hadn't given up a bit. His eyes opened slowly, the slight panic that had been in his eyes subduing itself slightly.

A flurry of ideas came to mind at the second the phase, 'Haven't given up" entered his mind. Oh, things to do, things to do... Midorima-kun thought his basketball was unworthy of being played on the court because of its apparent insufficiency? How had Midorima-kun put it? Ah, yes, he hadn't said his basketball was insufficient in general. He had just said it was destined to be useless with a weak team such as Seirin.

Maybe Midorima-kun hadn't been on the same page when they were on Teiko but- Kuroko just **loved** to prove people wrong. Now, to find a way to a way to prove the Shooter of the Generation of Miracle wrong, but not make it obvious... Choices, choices... His team would win, no doubt about it. Just to get on the court and prove it will be the main challenge...

A smile, a smug smile non the less, graced the usually stoic features of Kuroko Tetsuya.

Now, what to do with these ideas floating in his shambled head...

* * *

"The second half will now begin!"

Well, that was what the red haired female could only assume about with the speaker had said. She narrowed her eyes, squinting to see the players who were emerging from the locker rooms. As her eyes locked onto the Shūtoku team, the sharpened, observant eyes of this young female picked up small details about every player on the team playing.

The first player to catch her eye on the Shūtoku team was a male with with long black hair, carefully slicked back to keep it out of his face, clearly exposing his unique eyes. While on the subject of his eyes, the expression they gave was, "Perceptiveness". Their silvery-blue color and narrowed appearance gave her the feeling that he had a special attributing factors that came with the uniqueness of his eye's color, shape, and overall exoticness that his eyes gave off. To be clear, she felt he could be trouble for anyone on Seirin.

Her eyes drifted to the next player in the lineup. He seemed rather normal to be completely honest. Blonde hair, and a very slim build compared to the other he was average on the height scale as well.

The same when for the other two, although one of the two was very tall, ultimately towering over the other players. He seemed to be about 2 meter, if not a little shorter.

The other one was about average height, not very special either. Though he did have a strong build, which gave her the idea that he was useful in both offensive and defensive prospective.

The only thing she could say about the team in general was that they had a well rounded offense appearance. The tall male gave the prospect of a good defensive standing as well.

Now, where was Shūtoku's fifth player?

'_A dramatic entrance perhaps? I'm certain their last player is one of the Generation of Miracle..._

_Which one?'_

The girl held her chin in her nimble fingers, legs crossed, with the most perplexed look on her face as the last player for Shūtoku walked onto the court.

She then proceeded to stifle in her laugh as she saw who it was.

It was none other than Midorima Shintarou.

Holding a ridiculous looking raccoon-thing. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what it was he was holding. She could only assume that it was Shintan-kun's lucky item for the day. That was the only logical explanation. If you could possibly call it a logical explanation...

'_Shintan-kun seems to be taller, but that is much expected since I've had been gone for such a long period of time. He is basically the shining example of intimidation for any team going against him without having another member of the Generation of Miracle on it... That and his very unflattering scowl that he always has on that face of his. Seriously, he is going to have wrinkles because of how much he frowns!'_

The small smile on her lips didn't fade as she studied the players of Seirin High. The first player. Tall to say the least, well built, and had a mob of red hair that gave the impression of a strong rebellious, loud attitude. He seemed to be the main player of the team, just by the aura he gave, she could observe that clear fact.

The others were also an interesting bunch. One had glasses, a lanky build, and the look of murder in his eyes as he smack the one with red hair upside the head. She gave a small grin at this one's antics. She knew the look in his eyes all too well.

Clutch mode...

A technique that should be truly feared...

The next one was interesting as well... Piercing eyes, much like the ones of the slick haired male on Shūtoku, except not as... Observant? Whatever the difference was, it was obvious to even her out of shape eyes...

Then came the weird looking on with an even weirder cat-like-or dog-like- smile on his face. Honestly, he didn't look all too special, but the normal ones alway got underestimated... It would be unwise to brush him off as nothing.

_'Wait... What is up with the guy with the weird eyebrows? Did he always have such a straight face? That is so peculiar to say the very least...'_

A small sweat drop threatened to slip off her face as she gazed at the 'Weird Eyebrow Dude', as she has newly dubbed him in her thoughts.

'_What a calm face... How the hell does he do it?'_

Her eyes strayed to the Seirin bench, with an unexpected sight to greet her eyes.

The slight widening of her own eyes were accompanied by a quick inhale that could have been easily mistaken for a gasp.

Teal hair...

There was only one basketball idiot with hair like that...

Kuroko Tetsuya...

'_Stoic as ever. Will his cute face stay that way when I charge onto the court after the game is over?'_

A giggle escaped her lips. The girl brushed her hair behind her shoulder effortlessly. A smug smirk twisted the red head's pretty face into a sadistic expression.

_'I wonder what Oha Asa has planned for Cancers and Aquariuses today...'_

"Ao-kun vs Shintan-kun?"

Her red eyes flashed with the eagerness. Oh, the absolute irony in this coincidental finding of hers. It seems Lady Luck actually might have strayed onto her territory for once. With her backpack in her lap, she unzipped it, plucking out a small candy. It looked like a drop, wrapped in aluminum, and had a small piece of paper sticking out of the top. This small piece of paper clearly said:

"**KISSES**"

She carful lay unwrapped her chocolate candy, crumbling the wrapper in her hand, the paper once seen, now vanished.

"Show me how you two have improved... Shintarou... Tetsuya..."

With a smile, she lightly flicked the American candy in her mouth.

**_Plop_**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**For those who reviewed, I thank you very much. Please tell me how I can improve my story, it would be much appreciated! If you have any other comments, I'd be happy to read them in the reviews, so please do review! For the purpose of my mental state, please try to make comments constructive criticism, although I am fine with harsher criticism, I'd rather not come home to a nasty comment. Anyway, I thank you again for taking the time to read my story.**

**Thank you for your time,**

**Shiro-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

That Chocolate Milkshake Girl

* * *

I apologize for my lateness, but I've got a lot of ideas in my unfathomable weirdo mind, so I'll keep it simple and just ask for your to enjoy.

Shiro-chan

* * *

Chapter 3:

The Comfort of Relief

* * *

The buzzer sounded with a loud roar.

The halt of the bouncing basketball had turned to silence as the players of both team stopped and stared at the scoreboard, most trying to decide if it was true to what the score was showing.

* * *

"S-Sugoi..."

**Seirin**\- 82

**Shūtoku**\- 81

Lips were parted because of amazement and admiration as ruby eyes widened with stunned, dilated pupils as she gripped her backpack tightly. This deadly grip tighten as adrenaline and excitement entered her blood stream. The girl trembled with anticipation. Her porcelain skin was freckled with goosebumps as she stayed frozen in her seat. A bite of the lip was all she could do to contain herself from exploding into hysterical laughter. Her ruby eyes were wide with that controlling gaze that was enough to make even the most composed people shiver with uneasiness. It had caused many in the stands to shiver for a moment, but the loud cheers didn't cease. The game was too close and exciting for the cheering to merely die down. That would be insulting. Especially after that preposterous performance of pure adrenaline exciting just from watch the players race across the court.

Was it even humanly possible to jump as high the red head on Seirin was? It must've been inhumanly possible, it was like flying! He would launch himself in the air, and it was like his vertical was his own height- if that was possible! Then it was like he was like he was floating. An innate jumping ability, if you will, but it was like- It was-

Ah!

If only language was more precise!

There weren't words in the Japanese language to describe something as extraordinary as the feat she had just seen accomplished.

No only that, but was it possible to shoot three pointers with such grace and accuracy as Shintan-kun did? Sure, his shots were blocked a couple of times because of the boy with red hair, but what an amazing match! His grace with the high arc, not to mention how many times he would have gone to the gym for his wrists to gain that sort of strength for the ball to possible reach the basket, it was admirable...

Ah, but did anyone else see the beauty in Ao-kun's performance? He was like an guardian angel as he streaked across the court, his blue hair unnoticed by the players on the court until it was much too late. He had saved his team, without hesitation, truly he was what she had always known he has been. One for the team. That was her philosophy. But it was just...

Language has failed to aid her cause with words once again! Such beauty performed by these player-

Kuso!

'_Why did everyone have to get so good? Especially Shintan-kun! If he is this strong, then what are the others like...'_

It seemed that they wouldn't need her after all. Even after all that fuss when they were in middle school...

Oh, well.

They had did well in impressing her.

The players were leaving the court, she noticed this. She needed more time to thing about that game. Honestly, it was so intoxicating watch them play to the best of their abilities, giving it their all, only for one of them to be defeated in the end.

' _Shintan-kun and Ao-kun are probably in the locker rooms by now. If I don't hurry, I'll miss the chance to see Ao-kun for what has been over a year...'_

She started to get up, yet she paused before straightening her knees out.

' _But... '_

The only thing to disappoint her was...

'_ Ao-kun_.'

He was a supporting player, an important one at that, but it didn't change the fact he had so much potential, and he wasted it on the supporting role. A small twang of anger snapped in her heart towards her big brother. Her knees straightened as her legs mechanically moved from the bleachers to the hallway. She already had the answer to why her prideful brother had continued down this path for Kuroko. He was too much of a threat to Seijuro's standing if he were to unlock his true abilities. Her brother didn't want to think about the potential he had crushed by saving his own standing among the Generation of Miracle. That was what angered her the most.

'_Must you be so arrogant about Ao-kun's talent, Sei-nii-san? Sometimes, you are just so stupid...'_

She foaled her arms up against her chest, as if knowing where to go, her legs had brought her to the bench just a few meters from the Shūtoku locker rooms. She looked at the door hesitantly as she pulled something from her backpack. She placed it besides the door, where it would be plainly visible. She smiled slightly, the knowingness and comfort seemingly getting through her sunny exterior. Shintan-kun's presence, even if she couldn't see him, sparkled in logic and resolve. That just made her actions one hundred percent reasonable for the position she was in. All the easier it was as her knuckles made a knocking sound on the locker room door before she fled.

* * *

The noise in the Shutoku locker room was at the bare minimum. No one said a word. Until someone decided to speak up of course.

"Hey, Mirdorima, why didn't we win if you had your, O' So lucky item of the day?"

The Shooter for the Shutoku team twitched unhappily as he began to make his snappy retort.

"I will just purchase a-"

KNOCK!

Must he be interrupted?

The green haired teenager sighed as he made his way to the door, opening it accordingly. He look from side to side, then at the floor. To be honest, it was a habit of his to look at the floor for objects as such. So, when for once in his life there was actually something on the floor, you could imagine his genuine surprise. With tender care, he picked up the object laying on the ground. It was a rectangular package wrapped in green wrapping paper. There was also a green ribbon securing a letter that was underneath it. In big, huge, letters, an old nickname was neatly written out on a visible corner.

" To: Shintan-kun！ 彡 "

A shocked expression made its way onto his face as everyone of his teammates froze on the dot.

Midorima Shintarou was showing emotion?

Was Hell beginning to freeze already?

The Shooter carefully undid the ribbon, placing the letter under the package to read at home, in a safer, less likely to eavesdropped on environment. Then he unwrapped the packaging paper. His jaw dropped. In his hand was the most magnificent thing he had set eyes on. It was a book about medical techniques and procedures use by the top doctors in the neurological field of study in which a certified American neurologist had written a few years ago. The only problem was, the book was only sold in the United States, so it was virtually impossible to get while in Japan. Ever since middle school had began, he had wanted this same book. Just last night, he was reading up information to see if any shipments had been sent to any local stores it Tokyo. He stared at it for a few more seconds before he opened the book up the the first page. Inside the book, on the right hand side of the cover, neat kanji read:

"**Wrong side Shintan-kun, Americans read left to right!**

**P.S.- I really hope you can read English:**

**P.S.S- By the way, this whole book is in English, just so you know!'**

Under the message was a the carefully drawn sign of a Virgo. A small 'M' with a extra loop, not to be mistaken with the sign of a Scorpio. It was very artistically drawn, accompanied with small flowers near the edges and swirls surrounding the zodiac sigh itself.

The Shooter for the Generation of Miracle twitched slightly, unamused. He flipped to the front, only to find another message on the front page.

**"Good job! You saw the back, just as I thought. I would guess your kind of annoyed with me! Anyway, I thought Cancers were having good luck today? Never mind that, I'm back! I missed all of you, just so you know!**

**P.S.- If you say a word to Sei-nii-san, I will personally use his scissor to kill **

**you, understood?**

**P.S.S.- Well, ja nee!"**

Like the (arguably) first message, a zodiac sign of the Cancer was neatly drawn, but it didn't seem to be as entrancing as the Virgo sign. It was just a plain old sign of the Cancer. For once, kanji that looked like chicken scratch graced the paper. Much like many would do in a state of frustration.

"**Your zodiac sign is so boring! I can't make it look cool!"**

'_This is absolutely ridiculous.'_

The annoyance in the eyes of the taller shooter only grew. If this was a joke, it was a cruel one at that. His green eyes sparked with their intellectual gleam, studying the handwriting once again.

"Defiantly her. Much too neat to be anyone else."

A quick, almost reluctant thought crossed his mind.

"Was... She here?"

The possibilities made his head ache. On one hand, it could simply be a letter mailed by the hospital staff from her, to someone with close ties. On the other, it could be the girl in person, though that was an almost unthinkable thought constituting what doctors had said before she was sent to America for treatment. This all seemed much to surreal. For HER to be back and capable to sneak by his eyes unnoticed was one thing... But to come back to Japan knowing that she was not due for discharge anytime soon...

Insanity.

Ridiculousness.

Yet, how could Midorima Shintarou deny the fluttering feeling of relief in his chest? It was blissful. He would never have to dream about picking up the phone to heart Kuroko, or any other member tell him SHE had died while under recovery. He wouldn't have to fear that ever again. Ah, how wonderful the comfort of relief was.

A sigh of contentment, and a small, almost unnoticeable smile got tangled up on his lip. For once, Shintarou could find his state of mind again...

But...

... Then came the annoying voice that Shintarou knew all too well.

"Shin-chan, has finally lost his mind, hasn't he?"

* * *

Red hair bounced almost uncontrollably. A small smile that traced the unblemished face of this cheerful girl would make most state, "Beautiful" with just one look at her. Her easy-going ruby eyes flutter softly as a mumble came out of her lips.

"... How happy... spring has come over the Sumida...

Rowing up... rowing down in the warm sunbeams~"

Light pep was added to the ending of the tune, her pink lips glimmering as they moved again, the old folk song rolling off her lips easily as she approached the door to the Seirin locker room.

" Drops from the boatmen's oars look... like cherry blooms,"

She smiled as she hummed the tune with little resistance. She knew she had skipped a verse or two, but she didn't feel like singing them...

How lazy of her...

" Lo, see the cherry trees that stand in the morning mist~"

Her knuckles rapped on the door, her music pounding in the highest volume possible as the door handle was twisted with her fingers, and creaked open...

* * *

I know this is a bit on the short side, but please make do with this short chapter.

Shiro-chan


End file.
